


Bad Luck, Death, And Immortality Equal Skull

by KidWestHope16



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1/3 crack interludes, Accidental Death, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien calls Skull big brother, Adrien taught Oodako how to play piano, Akumatized Oodako, Amaterasu had a battle fan, Amaterasu's famiglia ring is Plagg's new medium, Animals can become akumatized, Animals can own a Miraculous, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack interlude, Cursed with immortality, Dragon Miraculous mentioned, Helpful Plagg, Miraculous change shapes, Miraculous users influence their choice of suit, Nicknames for Chat Noir, Oodako is The Kraken, Oodako loves Skull, Panda Great Guardian, Papa Plagg, Plagg Cares, Plagg approves Oodako, Skull can't be akumatized, Skull had metallic cable claws, Skull used to be Chat Noir, Skull's earrings are Tiki's medium, Survivor Guilt, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: What if Skull was a former wielder of a miraculous, not just any miraculous though. What if Skull used to be Chat Noir. And the death of his Ladybug via Cataclysm resulted in immortality to atone for his sin.





	1. 3 Days 30 Years, So Hopeless, Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kraziekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraziekat/gifts).



> I might or might not continue this. This was just a sleep deprived plot bunny idea that should never see the light of day. But if I don't write it, I won't even able to write anything else.
> 
> Okay, so after some encouragement I decided to continue this. See how far it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull has disappeared after heading to France to confirm the stories of a pair of heroes.  
> Meanwhile Skull has heartbroken at the sight of what was once his past.  
> Adrien learns something about Plagg and the Chat Noir before him.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ladybug dies this first chapter. Don't worry it's not Marinette, and Adrien didn't kill her.  
> Chapter title: lyric from Hang On- Plumb

Skull watched the news and felt his heart shatter. "And Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again!" Why did he come to Paris again?  
Reborn had sent him to get something hadn't he?  
But he couldn't focus. He was struggling to even breathe.  
That was Ladybug.  
Not his Lady.  
That was Chat Noir.  
Not him.  
Not ever again.  


Would he ever atone for his sin?  
  
Skull forcefully turned away from the huge screen showing the two heroes and continued on his mission. He was meeting someone right? Or was he retrieving something? He should call and ask even if that meant getting yelled at and belittled for not remembering something so simple.  
'Oh Chat, so forgetful.', laughter like chimes had him flinching as he looked to his left waiting to see those beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with mirth, rose red lips quirked into a half grin half smirk.  
His beautiful Lady would never tease him again. Would never grow old. Would never have her melodious laughter heard.  
It was his fault. His fault. Always his fault.  
  
  
  
"Plagg? What's wrong?" Adrien asked as he stopped his perusal of the Ladyblog when the small kwami didn't tease him for his crush. The kwami was frowning as he stared at the window. "It's nothing. Admiring Ladybug again?" Adrien didn't buy it and wasn't willing to go along with the distraction, instead he turned away from the computer and turned his full attention to his friend. "You don't have to lie. If you don't want to talk about it you can tell me." Plagg looked at him before sighing and floating over to him sitting on Adrien's head.  
"You know how there was a previous ladybug? Well, there used to be a previous Chat Noir... There have been many previous users of the miraculous." Plagg hummed to himself as if debating something. Adrien patiently waited not seeing where this was going.  
  
"The Chat Noir before you killed his Ladybug." Adrien let out a horrified gasp as he looked up meeting Plagg's green eyes. Plagg didn't have the look of someone who was betrayed, no, if anything he looked heartbroken. "Why would he do that?" Adrien whispered as if afraid to hear the answer. Plagg shut his eyes as if to shut away a horrible vision.  
"The Chat of that time awakened something that only two of my previous Chats had. It's called the Dying Will."  
Plagg could still remember those vibrant red flames his previous wielders had. Both had been a bit temperamental which is why he thought the purple flames his newest wielder had and the attitude of all three lead him to believe there were no difference.  
But there had been.  
He'd been set off for the first time and his fire and rage consumed as opposed to blowing away as the others had.  
'You hurt my Lady, that will never be forgiven. CATACLYSM!!!' He screamed furiously as Ladybug cried out in pain holding her bleeding stomach trying to staunch the flow of blood.  
'Chat! No!!' Ladybug's fearful voice as she tried to stop his rage only to realize too late that she hadn't had her weapon to block the attack coming.  
The dull wet sound of a clawed hand going through someone's chest. The blood the covered his Chat as he cradled his Ladybug in his arms crying and begging for forgiveness. The beginnings of am Amber flame covering her before fading as the Cataclysm consumed her very being. Tikki screaming and crying as Plagg pulled her away from the rotting corpse of her wielder. His beautiful broken Chat crying as his black hair turned amethyst. Grey eyes looking up at him begging for help as purple began filling them until he no longer looked the same as the boy in the streets smiling at having a purpose.  
"It was the first time that I had seen that color of Dying Will, and through my misunderstanding of it... I cost him everything." Plagg was pulled off Adrien's head and hugged tightly. "I don't think it was your fault, you were just trying to help." Adrien spoke softly as if any wrong word would break Plagg.  
  
  
What did he do to deserve these sweet kids that were always so understanding?  
Why was it always these kids in bad situations that ended up wielders of his miraculous?  
Oh, right, because all their negative experiences powered Cataclysm. Because they were not consumed by their darkness as many other were, their acceptance of it lended them power.  
  
  


Skull was missing.  
He dropped off the face of the Earth after he arrived on Paris. His phone was destroyed, they couldn't find his pacifier and Mammon couldn't find him using their particular brand of scrying.  
  
  
Adrien looked down at the purple haired baby sitting across from Plagg with a look of utter devastation. Adrien had sat as far away from them as he could to give them privacy only to get dragged closer to them. "Still getting into trouble I see." Plagg teased gently and Adrien felt his heart breaking at the watery smile that hesitatently crossed the other boy's face. "I'm... Bad Luck personified." He could see the instant both of their hearts broke at those words.


	2. But Just Because It Burns Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: lyric from Try- Pink

"Adrien, I need you to find him, he's here. And there's so much we didn't get to say. I think if you found him, you could help him. His name is Calixto and he was purple hair and eyes." Adrien looked at Plagg then looked at the windows keeping him trapped inside while someone out there needed him.  
He had to find his predecessor because Plagg asked him. Not the way he usually demanded or wheedled, this was something that only Adrien could do. It didn't matter that he didn't know him, he was Chat Noir. This was his past life, one of his nine lives. He would help in the way that only a Chat Noir could help another Chat Noir.  
  
  
  
"You're right Plagg. I can sense him. But does that mean he can sense me?" Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof trying to stay out of sight. He didn't need Hawkmoth getting any ideas. And he didn't want to run into his Lady, she'd just complicate things. It was for the best that he did this on his own.  
"There you are. Calixto." Chat paused as he saw a toddler wearing a leather bodysuit and helmet. Did he get the wrong person? But the kid flinched at the name.  
"Hello Chat Noir. Hello Plagg." Said the toddler removing his helmet allowing Chat to see the shock of purple hair and eyes before really taking in the rest of his features. Piercings on his eyebrows, lips, ears, purple lipstick, a teardrop under one of his eyes and purple eyeshadow. Chat felt a thrum of chaos flood his veins like adrenaline and saw the other had felt it to. A look of wonder and longing filled amethyst eyes before they dulled as the toddler turned away. "Wait! Plagg wants to talk to you." Chat called out arm outstretched to halt the toddler. There was a tense moment where he thought the other would walk away. Chat had questions, and he wanted to help Plagg and this other Chat heal.  
When he was assured that the other would stay put he released the transformation and caught Plagg before offering the small tin he had pocketed earlier that contained Camembert.  
  
  
  
"Calixto, meet Adrien. You could say he's your younger brother." Adrien winced at the flinch that tore through the young child sitting alone in the highest building in Paris. Plagg looked at the kid and floated towards him with a frown. You don't want to be called that do you." Plagg looked saddened as he came to rest upon the younger child's head. "Calixto died a long time ago. I'm just the remains of his flesh and bones. You can call me Skull." He smiled bitterly. Old hurt in his eyes.  
Adrien sat down and without hesitation reached out to the other. There was a brilliant spark of green, red, and purple light as they touched. Adrien didn't let that stop him from holding the suddenly trembling hand and reaffirmed his grip. "Cats know how to keep secrets, right?" Adrien smiled seeing the pain in the other Chat's eyes when they stared into his eyes.   
"I'll tell you my nine lives if you tell me yours." Chat looked at Plagg who sat down between them. "Deal." Chat held out his hands and Plagg settled comfortably into his palms. it seemed almost routine that Chat pulled his knees to his chest and rested the backs of his hands on them.  
  
  
  


Amaterasu was the name of his Magnificent Lady.  
And he was a child of the cold streets with no name of his own beside the borrowed name Chat Noir.  
His Lady had taken the greatest offense to that when he finally told her why he would not tell her his true name. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time.   
Until she began avoiding him after they saved everyone from the darkness consuming their hearts.  
It broke his heart and he was nearly consumed by the darkness no matter how hard Plagg tried to keep him afloat.  
Then his Lady returned.  
She saved him. Sorrow in her eyes for all the pain she had put him in.  
And then she gifted him the name Calixto after the story of the nymph and the Greek god Zeus. She never told him why but he was okay with that, after all for a no name beggar it was the greatest gift of all. He had a name of his own! Not just Chat Noir or precious one as Plagg called him.   
His joy at having a name seemed to sadden her but not for long. No, she was always glad to see him, had a smile on her face every time they met up. It mattered not that they met when there was danger because soon after she named him they began to meet in times of peace.  
Plagg and Tikki played with him when Amaterasu went to school, but it wasn't always playing. They taught him too. About the world, life, history as they had seen it through the years.  
It hadn't been so bad. He wouldn't have changed anything back then or even now.  
  
He was happy.  
  


But it seemed that his happiness was never meant to last. He had known, Plagg had warned him of the tragedy and death that signaled the end of Chat Noir.  
The pain, misery and strife that was the legacy of a Black Cat.  
  
He just hadn't cared at the beginning, he didn't care that he'd die Young.  
He had a purpose.  
He was needed.  
He had a friend.  
A family.  
But in an instant he lost his only family, his friends, his purpose.  
The miraculous had done something to him after Ladybug had died. The turtle miraculous user had stared at him coldly and ripped Plagg away from him and Tikki had been left broken. The ring ruined beyond repair so he offered her his black earrings to house her power. His arm void of the band that had once held Plagg's miraculous, ached and burned from where it pierced his Lady.

The days after passed in a daze as he was lost to a cloud of grief. More than a little broken and trapped in a void of his failure. He was hit by a car for his troubles and as he lay dying alone in the cold street the purple fire along with the power of Ladybug's and Chat's miraculous healed him.  
It was then that he realized what the miraculous had done.  
The creation would return him to his previous state.  
The destruction would lead him to his end.  
Over and over again. His bad luck multiplied against him.  
And those accursed purple flames, the Dying Will, it would multiply their power within his body cursing him to an eternal existence. A life without his Lady.  
Forever left to atone for his sin.  
  
The day after that he died.  
He died.  
Again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Everyday of his life after he died and was brought back.  
For his anger.  
His hatred of those in twisted darkness.  
He threw away the name gifted to him and became that nameless beggar again.  
He would never again sully the name Calixto.

He left and never looked back. And the last he heard of the other miraculous users was them splitting up to the four corners of the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
It was many years later that he became a Stuntman. If he couldn't due then he could entertain people. He could have a purpose. Even if he had to leave every few months because tragedy followed his every step if he ever stayed in one place to long.  
But someone had taken note of the purple fire.  
He was invited to a meeting of the strongest men and Women in the world. At that time he thought it meant his ability to escape death.  
  
  
  
He knew better after that day. Yet he had chosen to stay.  
He had a purpose again. A true purpose. Be he was not needed.  
He did not have a family.  
  
  
It was not the same.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been stuck as a baby?" Adrien asked holding the small hand in his, monitoring the Sparks erupting from his ring and wrapping across the other's hand before fading away. Chat looked at him with clouded purple eyes void of any joy before looking away and down at their hands. "Thirty years and three days. I've been undying for forty." That was not a good luck in his eyes. He didn't like seeing it there. He gathered the not toddler into his arms and hugged him to his body quickly bringing his knees up to shelter him from the world.  
Plagg watched as one Chat hid the other from the world with his embrace and wished he could take everything back. It was only for a second but he regretted it instantly. He was never one to glance back at the past, there was only pain there.

He had to look forward by necessity.  
Had to replace his kittens.  
He could not mourn them.  
He could not save them.

He had to watch as they suffered for accepting his power.  
He watched them unravel as they tried to take on more than they could handle. He'd only witnessed one Chat turn against the world and that had been the last time he ever chose a female Chat. He couldn't bear watching another be burned and accused of sorcery. He had taken a long time after that to accept a new kitten.


	3. Close Your Eyes Don't Let Me Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien coul feel the world weariness in this Chat Noir as he sheltered him from the world. He felt it in every breath they shared in this quiet place far from the prying eyes of the world.  
> He wouldn't let him go, he wouldn't let him push Adrien away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: lyric from Take my Hand- simple plan
> 
> Merry Christmas!! Happy holidays!!

Skull hadn't cried since he first found out he couldn't die. He hadn't cried real tears in a long time. No matter the abuse and atrocities he faced, but this kid, another Chat. Broke down barriers.  
Somehow he felt free with him, the way he had with Amaterasu. So accepting of everything that he was and still is today.  
It wasn't surprising though, his Lady could have been his Kitten, and he would've have been just some street kid that didn't know when to stay down. But Plagg had told him the tale of his last female wielder, and his promise to never put another one at risk like that again. Only a Chat could accept another Chat.  
  
  
  


Adrien could feel his shirt getting wet and clung tighter to this other Chat, to his friend/brother/predecessor/past life? It didn't matter, he was Adrien's and Adrien was his.  
And they were Plagg's.  
When the world turned on Chat Noir, Chat Noir turned to himself. No one could understand a Chat better than another a Chat.  
And he understood this Chat almost as well as. He understood himself. What he lacked, Chat lacked. He wanted to give Chat something to hold on to, an anchor. He'd drifted endlessly for forty years after his Ladybug's death and Adrien needed to help.  
Even if this Chat flinched whenever they locked gazes.  
He had to help him in any capacity he was allowed to.  


  
  
  


Once the tears stopped Adrien still didn't let go of Calixto. Plagg was happy to see that they were getting along so well. He slipped in between both of his kittens and enjoyed the warmth they provided one another. This was what he'd always wanted, his kittens to meet one another and train together. Only Ladybug was able to do that but by the time their time as miraculous user was over they were too arrogant and broken. Broken because they could no longer be Ladybug and Arrogant because everything had been handed to them on a silver platter.  
He saw the curious look on Calixto's face as he searched Adrien's arm and felt his heart breaking into many more pieces. At this rate he wouldn't have a heart left. He had lost so much already, and losing Adrien would hurt.  
Because it never stopped hurting.  
"Tikki used your earrings. They're her new medium. And that ring there, it's modeled after Amaterasu's signet ring. It was my arm band that branded you. I couldn't use it again." Plagg confessed as he held up Adrien's hand to show the ring to his previous user. His poor Calixto cradled his arm to his chest as if the mark still pained him. He didn't fight Plagg when he lifted the snug sleeve away to reveal the pitch black band eight inches wide that encircled his entire forearm.  
"A Cloud's rage is an unstoppable force. Once they rage there is no stopping them. They can't be contained like a storm. Storms howl and blow away the cause of their agression." Calixto looked at his arm with regret as he gently began pulling away from him.

Adrien didn't let him slip away, he grabbed the hand and held it tightly in his own hands. This Chat would be lost if they let him leave. The startled look shot his way confirmed everything Adrien was thinking. This Chat wanted to be saved, wanted someone to reach out to him and hold onto him. He was like Adrien, reaching out with his eyes closed hoping against hope that someone would grab onto his hand. Then praying that they would hold on when he let go. That he was worth more than he thought he was.  
  
  
"You're worth it." Skull looked up at the timid response. Chat was looking at him with green eyes, not her eyes, sparkling with some inner light. "You're worth it and so much more." He pressed on more firmly than before. Then he shyly glanced at their hands with a soft blush "I always wanted a brother." Skull didn't know he had any tears left, he thought he'd run out after ealier. But he was wrong.  
In a good way. For once.  
"Oh!" The softly uttered exclamation of surprise had him glancing upwards to see a look of genuine sorrow cross the other Chat's face. "Sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Chat looked at him with such fear and vulnerability in his green eyes, not her eyes, but that was starting to be okay.  
  
Plagg watched his two kittens interact, the tenative yet steady, hesitant but unrelenting grip they had on one another warmed his heart. All his kittens were the same, they didn't have anyone. And it was Plagg who ended up raising them.  
Training them.  
Teaching them to truly live.  
And then sending them to their early graves.  
All because of his power.  
Destruction.  
Chaos.  
Misfortune.  
His kittens all paid the price. And Ladybug always let them down. Allowing their good fortune to swell their heads. Thinking they were untouchable.  
He was seeing the beginnings of it with this new Ladybug.  
How many times did she allow his kitten to get hurt?  
How many times did she hurt him with jokes that were said playfully, but still left a bruise on his already fragile heart.  
How many times did she use him as bait or disregard him? What happened to that girl who had listened to Chat Noir and stood tall under his kind words.  
She'd left him alone once, over a grudge she held against a civilian. She didn't do her job because she didn't like one petty stuck up child!

No matter the excuses Adrien gave him, Plagg would never forget that she'd left her partner.  


It made his very being itch with barely contained rage. If this Ladybug crossed the line as the previous one had, then he wouldn't hesitate to end the partnership.  
He wouldn't blame Tikki but he wouldn't allow Adrien to be hurt the same way that Patience had been. He would not allow another one of his kittens to fall as low as she had when she turned against the world. Mercy and her descendents would forever carry the mark of his fury for the betrayal.  
  
Never touch Plagg's kittens.  
  
Fuu learned that lesson once he had been released from his arm band. He'd destroyed the arm band Fuu had held and it had taken the combined might of all the other Kwamis to stop him from wiping Fuu out of existence.  
Let it be said that hell hath no fury like a Black Cat scorned.  
  
  
  
  
Skull looked at Plagg and pulled one hand away from Adrien to snag Plagg out of the air. "It's bad to be thinking vengeful thoughts in the daylight~ we sleep in the day and play in the night." Skull chirped playfully tapping his middle finger against Plagg's tummy. Plagg shot him a bland look that stated he was not amused. Skulls playful grin sharped into a wicked smirk as he looked at Adrien's chin. "Here's your first lesson little bro. Calming Plagg." Plagg's eyes widened in horror but it was too late. Skull had tugged his other hand free and held Plagg aloft as he began spinning in rapid uncontrollable circles until the kwami screamed.

Adrien saw the soft grin morph into a wild wicked smirk that made Chaos sing in his veins. Then Chat began to spin and spin without a care in the world faster and faster until he was a blur dancing across the roof with Plagg screaming in his outstretched arms. "WALTZ TO THE DEATH!!!!" Chat cackled over the screams and Adrien wondered why Plagg didn't phase out of Chat's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reborn stared at his phone. "The number you are trying to call is not in service." He shrugged it off knowing the Lackey had gotten careless with his phone again. He'd contact them within the day or he'd face the consequences.  
  
  
Hawkmoth sensed the heart tainted by darkness but try as he might he couldn't turn the individual into an Akuma. It was as if they didn't exist. Yet he could still sense them. What an interesting individual.  
He'd need to get a closer look at them.  
He had to find out what made this individual so special.   
And break them.


	4. When There's Nothing Left To Burn Hear The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull was officially missing in action. It had been two days with no word from the Lackey when they call finally went out.  
> Meanwhile Skull was hiding out with Adrien, teaching his fellow Chat about the wonders of being of a black cat. And of the dangers of flames.  
> Some of them anyway.  
> Ladybug wonders what is making Chat Noir so secretive during their patrols.  
> All the students are wondering what has Adrien so absent minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: lyric from One for the money- escape the fate
> 
> Finally!! I've been working on this chapter since January. Things got in the way and I couldn't get this chapter to flow the way I wanted it to.

Calixto took one look at Adrien's room and bristled in anger. He saw the resigned look on Adrien's face and Plagg's face before smirking. He waved a hand at the room and suddenly it was an open field.  
"This is called Mist flames, they provide illusions. There are fourteen types of dying will flames. Seven belong in one group while the other seven belong in another group. I only found out about these other seven, maybe three years ago?"  
Plagg could see the indecisiveness warring with sorrow on Calixto's face. Adrien couldn't read him that well but he could read Plagg, and that made it easy for him to know that Calixto was feeling ill at ease.

  
Adrien folded in on himself so he was more or less closer to Chat's height and waited patiently. Chat looked at him then at Plagg before glancing down at his hand where Adrien could see the barest hint of amethyst sparking. The longer he stared the clearer it began to look, like a flame in the palm of his hand. Adrien reached out to touch it and felt a gentle warmth, so full of sorrow and kindness. It spoke of long held pain, misery, but it burned bright with hope and longing. It resonated deep inside him, it mirrored his own feelings.  
His helplessness, his isolation.  
The sense of belonging and freedom that came and went with the passing days. It all crashed into him like a wave.  
He was drowning.  
Sinking.  
"Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay." Chat whispered slowly pulling his fire away even as he reached a hand to rest on his cheek. Tiny fingers wiped away his tears with such gentleness and patience that he openly wept.  
No one had ever seen him.  
Not like this.  
Not like this and stayed.  
Even if Chat couldn't look him in the eyes for very long, he saw Adrien.  
Not even his dad saw Adrien, not anymore.  


Plagg swallowed down his anger at the state of his newest kitten. He shouldn't cry because of positive interaction. He shouldn't be so affection starved. He couldn't make up for this even though he tried. He was a kwami, he wasn't the same as a human, and that made all the difference.  
"See? You're okay." Calixto sounded so proud that Adrien could pull his self together. How many times did his kitten have to talk himself into calming down alone?  
After they'd been torn asunder from one another.  
How many times had Adrien done the same?  
Before he'd come to be in his possession.  


Skull watched Chat put on a brave face and felt pride that he had been able to help someone. The Dark Ones no longer existed but it was still dangerous to let anyone be consumed by their own darkness. Especially a Chat, and this kitten wouldn't be consumed if he had anything to say about it. Skull would protect him, and he'd teach him to fight with teeth, and claws and his tail if he had to.  
"Adrien-" Chat looked at him with panic and Skull knew what to do. He vanshed the illusion then winked and vanished from his sight. Best place to hide was in plain view after all.  
"Plagg and I will just have a little talk." Skull grabbed Plagg and headed to the furthest corner from the entrance of the room.  
A woman with glasses entered the room and began reading off a list of activities for Chat's day. Skull didn't like that Chat's freedom was being so restricted by having his day planned like this. He could solve that later, for now he had some things to talk about with Plagg.  
He settled down and held up his open palms so Plagg could sit down on them. Then he rested the back of his palms on top of his knees and thought back to all the times he only had Plagg to talk to.  
Then he remembers all the times he only had himself to talk to until Oodako came along. Speaking of which, he'd need to introduce him to everyone.  
"What did you want to talk about Calixto..." Skull flinched and felt guilty when Plagg looked at him with such pain in his eyes.  
"I can still call you my little Jinx can't I?" Skull felt his face heat up at the term of endearment from so long ago. It was something all the others had called him since he was the youngest miraculous user at age nine. Only his Lady was the closest to him in age being two years older.  
Their generation had been the only time all the miraculous had been in use. And it was he who ended it, and sent everyone to the four corners of the Earth, for it was his sin that had caused a division amongst them all.  
Plagg's rage had really done a number on them.  
"The dying will flames or the Flames of Death Perception are a type of aura that manifests outside of the body augmenting the users strength. For me, what I have is Cloud flames, and their ability is Propagation. They... we are the second most rare type of dying will flames." Skull smiled but it fell short of his actual grin when he thought back to why Clouds were rare.  
"Clouds are territorial... When they get angry they go berserk, they-we have a single minded determination to end the cause of thei- our agression. So single minded that they'd- we'd go through anything... Or anyone." Skull choked out fighting back tears at the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Plagg rubbed his cheek against his own purriing to bring him back to the present.  
Skull pulled himself together when the woman left and dropped the illusion so Chat could listen to his lecture. Once Chat was seated properly he took one look at Skull then he reached over and sat Skull on his lap without a single word.

Skull momentarily froze at the gentleness and care used to pick him up. Had he really gotten so used to the violent attitude used by so many towards him? Hadn't Plagg and his Lady trained the reflex to flinch out of him? He had a lot of work to do on this Chat and his self. Maybe it was time he took a break from the Mafia. It's not like anyone would notice or care that he was gone.  
Right?  
  
  
Plagg's eyes sharpened at the way Calixto tensed but kept silent about his thoughts. He didn't have the heart to tell Adrien that Calixto had been hurt as a child for so long that he'd become afraid of human touch. Adrien was still so pure, he hadn't seen the true darkness of humanity for all the suffering he has dealt with on his own. He couldn't tell him that Calixto had overcome his fear because there was proof here that he hadn't, but this told Plagg that he'd been subjected to the same lifestyle as before. He was being abused again.  
His kitten was being hurt by humans for being different.  


Adrien saw the nervous smile on Chat's face and was seconds away from apologising before Chat leaned against him with a content sigh. It was nice being able to show affection and receive affection in turn. Nino tried, he really did, but it wasn't the same. This was something he craved with every fiber of his being. He wanted the warmth that with being near someone he cared for. Without it he felt cold and alone, as if he were surrounded by a thick mist that prevented others from reaching out to him.  
  
He didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
He wanted to make friends.  
  
He wanted to be able to smile without having a camera pointed at his face.  
  
Chat gave him those things without even trying. It was like freedom. This was more than friendship, was this what family felt like?  
  
"The Chat Noir before me that had dying will flames had Storm flames. Storms blow their enemies away, and their ability is disintegration. Like cataclysm." Chat looked down at him with wide green eyes, not her eyes.  
Her eyes had stared at him with such sorrow and love even as his hand went right through her.  
He could see him trying to piece things together in his mind while Plagg just stored the information away. He has no doubt that Plagg would take Adrien to the Turtle Miraculous user. The Great Guardian would need to know all about flames if he didn't already know.  
"What I used to turn your room into an endless field, that was the construction ability of Mist Flames. Mists are secretive lot and have great mental capacity as well as vivid imaginations. It helps bring their illusions to life." Comprehension lit up Chat's eyes sparkling with joy and wonder, so much like her eyes did when he brought her gifts from the lower towns. He quickly looked back down at Plagg trying to ignore the knowing look in his eyes even as he blinked slowly. Skull blinked slowly at him then grinned wickedly and saw the mischievous twinkle in Plagg's eyes as they both blinked slowly up at Chat who instinctively returned the gesture in confusion. In time he'd learn about their small gestures and what they meant but for now he'd return them because of the pull off his instincts.  


Adrien liked the look in Chat's eyes, he seemed so alive. The talk about flames had seemed to suck the life out of his already lifeless eyes but now he seemed animated. There was a stilted awkwardness to his movements but it wasn't due to fear, no, it was more like he wasn't used to people actually listening to him. To seeing him. He was similar to Adrien in that regard at least it seemed so.  
"And then to calm the explosion of tempers there are Rains. Their attribute is tranquility, which can calm or slow down their opponents." There was a near imperceptible shudder that ran through Chat causing Adrien to tighten his grip with worry. Chat relaxed as he took a deep breath and sighed out the tension that had built up along his spine.  
"Rains are usually mediators of some type but not always, it depends more on their personalities." Chat gestured absently to the windows where there was a flock of pigeons flying by with one dove being pure white compared to the others.  
"There is always one that stands out head and shoulders above the rest, but that one will be explained last. For now, the next is Sun." Chat looked down at Plagg before looking up at Adrien's eyebrows with pursed lips. He looked conflicted about talking about Suns so Adrien took the initiative and locked eyes with Plagg who read his intentions and ran for it.  
  
Skull looked down when Plagg abandoned his hands and then squeaked when his sides were squeezed gently. Fingers danced along his sides and he struggled valiantly holding back the shrieks of laughter that threatened to spill out of his lips. But it seemed that this Chat had learned from him and was holding him tightly enough that he couldn't escape but not so much that it'd hurt him.  
  
  
  
Skull was sulking as he sat on the rim of the basketball hoop in Chat's room while Chat went out to speak with his father about a shoot that was scheduled in two hours.  
"Jinx. It's every cat for themselves." Skull continued to sulk even as Plagg wheedled for forgiveness at the drop of a hat betrayal.  
"You're pouting is adorable little Jinx." Plagg teased trying to catch Skull's eyes but Skull simply averted his gaze.  
"Little Jinx?" Skull looked down at Chat seeing the mirth in his green eyes, not her eyes but that was okay now. The longer he spent with him the longer he began to realize it was okay. It had only been two days but he felt comfortable with him in a way that he'd only ever felt with one other person.  
  
Was this his chance at redemption?  
  
  
  
"You're pouting is adorable my little Jinx." Plagg's teasing voice was quiet but Adrien found that he could hear it just fine.  
Since becoming Chat Noir, he's noticed that his senses have been heightened two fold. When he was just 'plain old Adrien' his senses were heightened just a little. It made it good for sneaking out so he could go see movies.  
"Little Jinx?" Adrien smiled up at Chat, (Jinx?) And laughed into his fist at the rosy tint along his cherubic features.  
"Please tell me you have a name for Chat." Jinx pleaded looking put out but not upset, more like he was trying to tease Adrien back.  
Adrien looked up at Plagg who crossed his paws over his chest and looked at Adrien with a considering look.  
"While I named you Jinx because of all your bad luck and the way that Cataclysm leaked off you, Adrien hasn't experienced that. If anything he's actually luckier than you are, so I think, I'll call you my little Charm."  
Adrien could feel a rush of warmth surrounding him even as his cheeks began heating up.  
"Aww, aren't you adorable." Jinx cooed at him but Adrien didn't mind, he had a nickname.  
No one had done that for him before.  
This was different from Chloe's 'Adrikins' name. That was more a pet name than a nickname.  
Plagg and Calixto looked down at Adrien when he sniffled and quickly swiped a finger under his eyes. He smiled up at them.  
He looked happy.  
This was a sight that Plagg wanted to always keep with him.  
Two of his kittens smiling in joy at one another with Plagg.  
Skull felt proud that he made this kitten happy enough to be moved to tears. Tears of joy were better than tears of sorrow or pain.  
This was a good look for him.  
  
  
Skull watched Adrien model suits and designer clothing with the air of a professional.  
"How much time does he devote to modelling a week?" Plagg nestled into his hair purring lightly as he rested his eyes.  
"About 56 hours give or take an hour, this is less than it used to be." Plagg growled as did Skull at the thought of that blasted schedule.  
Controlling and chaining Chat "He's given at least two hours a day to do what he likes but that isn't enough. He's strictly guarded at all times." Plagg sounded resigned but Skull knew him better, Plagg was always plotting something. It's just the way he was, even if he seemed lazy with a devil may care attitude.

Yeah, he was definitely plotting something big to give Chat a smidge of wiggle room. And if he had a smidge of wiggle room, well, cats were flexible and they could do a lot with just a little bit of room.  
Especially Plagg.  
Chat would appreciate this skill the most. Anyone chained down as he was, would have gone crazy by now.  
Skull had gone crazy with a schedule like that. Back when Luce thought she could tether him down.

  
Adrien reluctantly parted with Chat to go to school. He had tried leaving Plagg but both shot him down with flat looks and off Plagg went with him. Chat told him an education was the best thing to have and he was lucky to have one. He didn't sound bitter, just wistful. He rubbed his hand in Adrien's hair before hopping off his shoulder and onto the window sill.  
"I'll return in a few hours, I have a friend I want you to meet." Chat paused awkwardly for a second as he looked at Plagg.  
"Don't bite him please." Then without a sound Chat was gone with only the faintest scent of leather and what he's now starting to realize is mischief.  
Which apparently had a smell.  
One he now associated with Chat.  
  
  
  
Adrien blanked out during the lesson and no amount of subtle prodding from Nino could get him to pay attention. Ms. Bustier didn't bother calling him out either, which made him wonder just how he looked to warrant such concerned looks from everyone.  
It took a few seconds for him to realize the bell had rung and Nino was trying to get his attention again. He needed to pull himself together, but there was so much he had to think about. And also, Plagg called him his little Charm. Just the thought of that had his cheeks heating up.  
"Are you feeling sick?" Asked Nino putting his hand on Adrien's cheek with a worried frown on his face.  
"What? No, I'm fine... I just... I have stuff..." Adrien trailed off as he thought about the warmth of Chat's flame and the very faint warmth he felt come from Nino's hand. It was a trickle compared to the roaring ocean Chat had shown him.  


Adrien peered down at his lunch knowing it was calculated down to the grain to account for his daily activities and what calories he'd burn. But he was also secretly a superhero and he needed more than what he was currently eating. Maybe he could ask Nino if he could have his apple? He didn't really like them and it's not like he was doing anything bad by eating more right?  
"Oh Adrikins! We simply have to talk, right now!" Chloe dragged him out of his seat and away from Nino, Alya and Marinette, when did she even join them? He shouldn't be surprised though, he was sure that she was being extra quiet while he was lost in his thoughts.  
"Did you need to come over to get some breathing room?" Chloe demanded when they were far enough not to be over heard. Adrien paused then smiled at the uncaring look she put on even though he could see her worrying for him. Adrien clicked his tongue once catching her attention. She studied him then stomped her foot angripy as if something hadn't gone her way and stormed passed him subtlety pressing her hand to his to show her support.  
As he made his way back towards the others he saw them glaring at Chloe. Sometimes he worried about her putting her self in this position but it's something that she wanted to do.  
"What did she want?" Adrien looked at Chloe bossing Sabrina around and shrugged feeling a familiar feeling of something cold and heavy settling in his stomach.  
Chloe was right sometimes, he thought too much. And it wasn't good for his stomach.  
  
  
  
Marinette watched Adrien eat his lunch with a stiffness that seemed out of sorts with the look in his eyes. He looked miles away, yet he ate every bite with reluctance. Nino looked worried but said nothing as if used to Adrien doing something like this.  
  
  
Nino wanted to see if Adrien had a temperature but he'd already checked and there wasn't one. Still something was wrong with his best friend and there wasn't a thing he could do for him. Adrien had some classes after school and then some photo shoots so he wouldn't be able to rest until much later in the day. He worried Nino, especially when he ate so little and still looked so starved even if his meal was planned to give him the maximum amount of energy without over feeding him.  
Whatever was on his mind was really affecting him if he couldn't put up that smile that asked for everyone to politely stay away from him without him having to even say so.  
Nino rested his palm on Adrien's shoulder as he slung his arm over his back and just stayed silent willing him to feel his support. The small grateful smile he sent him made him feel the slightest bit if relief even if he hadn't really done anything.  
  
  
  
  
Ladybug was confused.  
Chat hadn't flirted with her once since their initial meet up for patrol.  
There was something on his mind, but it wasn't enough to make him trip as they soared over rooftops in Paris. His green eyes scanned the horizon as if it held the answers he was searching for and yet he still didn't reach out to her. Was it something she could not help him with?  
  
  
  
  
Reborn hit send and waited for the responses. It wasn't like the lackey to disappear without a word to his betters. He was in for a world of hurt if this was some sort of joke.  
But on the off chance that he did run into trouble, Reborn called dibs on retrieving him and teaching him a lesson along with whoever took the lackey.


	5. We are All Misfits Loving In A World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something that Adrien has kept quiet about that burns a hole in his chest.  
> Plagg knew more about the contents of Gabriel Agreste's vault than he let on.  
> And Calixto could see that the secrets both were holding were detrimental to their partnership.  
> Who could have known that these secrets they had, had a common factor like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: people like us by Kelly Clarkson  
> I've had some of these headcanons since December 2017 and I just found out that one of them is real! The miraculous user can influence what their alter ego will wear. Now I just need the weapons being influenced by the user to be confirmed as well.

When Chat Noir came back from patrol it was to see an octopus on his basketball court. Somehow, this was not what he had been expecting when he arrived home. How did it even get there?  
"Plagg Claws in." Adrien stalked towards the aquatic creature with interest in his eyes. He kept a careful hold of Plagg as they approached from behind.  
"Oodako." Adrien tensed whirling around to see Chat peering at him from the couch which had been empty seconds ago.  
"This Oodako, my animal partner... Please don't bite." Adrien paused then looked down at Plagg and readjusted his hold without a word. Plagg eyes were wide as he eyed the seemingly harmless octopod. It waved at them nervously camoflauging with the floor. Both Adrien and Plagg turned to face Chat, who was standing beside them fiddling with his helmet as if he wanted to hide away from them with it.  
"It's cute." Adrien smiled softly as he sat down cross-legged and held out his hand to Chat with a patient look in his eyes.  
Chat looked up at his with a barely visible flush rising along his cheeks as he smiled in thanks.  
"We've only been together about twenty five years but it's like we've known each other for a longer time than that." Chat peered at Plagg nervously as if seeking his approval.  
Plagg slipped out of Adrien's hands and floated to the octopod with a look of intense concentration. He sniffed him a couple times as he circled around warily before cautiously poking the octopus. The small octopus batted at his paws with one tentacle and tentatively touched back. Plagg turned towards Chat with a wide grin.  
"You did good Jinx, bet this little guy pulled you out of all sorts of trouble." The small octopus seemed to swell in pride, Chat laughed, and Adrien never thought a laugh could sound so sarcastic.  
And yet also relieved, so very relieved. Like a weight had been lifted off his tiny shoulders.  
  
"j-Jinx..." Adrien stuttered before taking a calming breath as he met the amethyst eyes of his other. Jinx peered up at him and blinked slowly at him as if saying 'Peace, Affection, Patience.' Has it really only been two days since they met?  
He feels as if there was something missing in his life that has only just been found. Something small but essential.  
  
  
  
Skull watched in silence as Charm gathered his courage to actually speak his mind instead of censoring himself as he was apt to do.  
"You get into a lot of trouble, don't you." He stated factually as his hand inched forward slowly towads Skull's.  
Skull kept still, he didn't want to frighten him.  
"Plagg... he said... you're Jinx because bad luck leaks off of you." His fingers gently gripped Skull's and he began glancing around as he tried to get his point across. He wanted to know what that meant and if he'd hurt anyone because of his powers. He just didn't want to offend Skull, which was sweet if unnecessary, Skull didn't really care that much about anything even if he pretended to. 

"Charm, listen to me." Plagg watched his kittens lean towards one another and landed on Oodako to watch them. Oodako was just as interested in watching as he was. Together they watched their partners in silence.  
"You never have to hold back with me. You can't keep holding yourself back for the rest of your life. As Chat Noir, you stand tall and proud. You bow to no one but the one that you choose. Cats are prideful. Don't let anyone strip that pride away." Calixto was watching Adrien the way he used to look at Amaterasu. The look of wonder at being chosen to be recognized as a human being.  
Adrien had a similar look, as if he couldn't believe someone was out right demanding he be who he wanted to be and not what others asked him to be. It was a look he'd noticed faintly when Adrien was with his friends.  
"Then... I don't have to ask... for a hug?" Calixto shook his head even as he blushed and held out his arms. The air around Adrien melted and he swept Calixto into a back breaking hug. All reservations were gone as the two embraced one another tightly.  
Plagg startled a little when Oodako suddenly swept forward and grew in size until he was half Adrien's height and pulled Plagg off his head. Plagg plopped down between Adrien and Calixto as Oodako wrapped his tentacles around them.  
  
  
  
There was still one last barrier between Chat and Plagg but this was progress. More than he'd thought he'd ever make. Skull relaxed completely Into the hug hearing the metal band Oodako wore corrode away into nothing. Chat looked down at him with mirth lighting up his green eyes, in a way hers didn't light up.  
This was okay.  
He was okay.  
He smiled at Chat watching him blink slowly at Skull. Skull returned the gesture feeling warmth.  
He hadn't felt safe enough to relax in a long, long time. He hadn't casually destroyed something by relaxing since the time he'd accidentally got his paws on his Lady's battle fan. She'd been so furious, it was only Plagg's reassurance that her fan would materialize again when she transformed that saved him from the cat house.  
  


Adrien ignored the Sparks crawling up and down his arm as Chat relaxed into a cuddly puddle shaped like a toddler. The chaotic power that latched onto him tingled briefly but never caused him any harm. He laughed merrily as his shoe laces unraveled before his eyes. Chat's lip ring broke in half leaving a piece of chain to dangle limply onto Plagg's head.  
A deep rumbling noise from his chest startled him. Plagg and Chat stared at him unabashedly which caused him to relax again. He cautiously poked his chest trying to figure out how he'd done that.  
"Just let it happen." Chat preened as he relaxed back into a human puddle of contentedness. Plagg rubbed his face into Chat's collar bone eliciting a purr.  
  
Adrien sleepily sat up from the pile he'd fallen asleep in and drunkenly glanced around.  
It was warm.  
And peaceful.  
He wavered in place as he slipped forward into a lazy slump. Eyes opening and closing in a languid fashion as he contemplated getting out of bed.  
His hair was gently brushed back, drowsily he turned to look down and saw a Chat curled up into a ball while Plagg stretched out onto his side with his paws covering his face. Oodako was peering up at him with soulfulness twinkling in his eyes. Adrien curled around Plagg and Chat for another nap.  
He had thirty minutes.  
  
He overslept!  
What had he done?!  
He slipped on a new pair of shoes, exchanged his sleep rumpled shirt for a crisp new one and desperately fought to tame his hair even as Chat styled his hair into a mix between his regular hair style and Chat Noir.  
"Breathe Charm. I know a trick to fix this." A wicked grin and time slowed down briefly as he was suddenly flying down the stairs to the car waiting outside. Time resumed it's course but the journey to the studio was an interesting one. Every few minutes time seemed to inexplicably slow down.  
Or something went just right to speed them along.  
"Time is an illusion. You just have to know what chaos you need to make things go your way. It's all about perspective, you'll learn soon enough." Chat smirked in a satisfied way when they made it to the studio with a minute to spare.  


  
  
  
  
"Why can't I akumatize this individual? Nooru!" Nooru quivered at the outraged expression his master wore. He sensed the chaos that thrived in Paris and remembered a small waif with wicked claws and a pure heart that caused mischief every where he went. He knew that this was one that his master innately sensed and pondered his current dilemma.  
He couldn't betray this child who'd only suffered, and yet if his master asked him to, he'd tell him everything.  
"You akumatize only those that refuse to accept their fate and want to strike back at the world. This individual has either accepted their fate or are in complete denial that something has even happened. You've run into those multiple times now master... Why does this individual draw your attention?" Nooru flinched as if realizing that he'd over stepped his bounds, but his master simply turned towards the windows as a butterfly landed on his outstretched hand.  
"This individual, they have more power. Betrayal, rage, terror, pain. All of it bottled up for so long, they will be my most powerful akuma. I want that power, I will have it!" He clenched his hand crushing the butterfly.  
"When I find this individual, I will break that seal and unleash them against Chat Noir and Ladybug." Nooru quivered in fright at the thought of what Plagg would do if his kittens were to fall. He still remembers when he had destroyed his own medium in a rage he'd only heard whispers of.  
  
  
  
  
Skull felt the pull of darkness tempting him and easily swatted away the feeling. He hasn't been absolved of his sins.  
He had to bring Chat and Plagg together, he had to bridge the gap between them.  
Plagg was resting on Skull's head as they watched Chat pose in a red and black three piece suit.  
"I'll tell him later tonight. But he's going to need you there beside him." Plagg whispered morosely as if he was following Skull's train of thought.  
"Your bond will be stronger for it. And you'll both heal."  
  
Skull waited until Chat was dressed for bed before deciding to speak.  
"Charm, I'm here." Chat looked at him catching his eyes and pulling him close with a vulnerable look on his face. He was ready, Plagg was ready.  


"Plagg, Chat... You don't keep secrets from each other anymore. You need to tell each other every thing... I'll sit here, but I won't participate." Chat swallowed nervously as his fingers danced along his arm in time with the Sparks that faded into his skin.  
"Mom, she's not missing. Dad sent people out to look for her every single day... I snuck out... one night... They only brought back mom's favorite brooch." A warm drop of water landed on Skull's forehead but he remained a silent companion.  
"Mama used to tell me it was her special secret, one that she'd tell me when I was older. I knew. I knew then, that she was gone." A sob wracked through his frame reverberating throughout Skull's body. His heart clenched in pain but he remained firm.  
"He. Why? I thought." After several false starts Chat simply fell silent as Skull gently patted his arms.  
"Dad hasn't told me... And I can't tell him that I know. The way he is now... he won't talk to me. It hurts Plagg." His look was one of acceptance and heartbreak. He had accepted the space his father had placed between them. He didn't want to fight a losing battle and had simply surrendered rather than fight through grief.  
"I... I just want my family back." He wept in relief as the poison that wounded him deeply was released and accepted without any ulterior motives.  
  
  
Plagg burrowed into Adrien's hair as he purred and rubbed his face into his forehead. His kitten had been holding onto this for a long time, it had been eating away at him. Why hadn't he told Plagg? Had he been in denial?  
This made what Plagg had to tell him far worse.   
Would Adrien recover?  
"I'm still here." Calixto assured them as did Oodako when the blankets were gently tugged around them.  
"Adrien, this will be hard, but you have to hear this to the end." Adrien looked like a small breeze would tear him apart, he almost didn't want to continue.  
No, this wound was poisoning their bond. He couldn't let it fester anymore.  
"When I opened the vault in your father's study. There was a brooch in there, it was next to the book you took." At the mention of the brooch Adrien wrapped his arms more tightly around Calixto.  
"I saw it, I just didn't want to look at it. I couldn't." Adrien whimpered.  
"That book was very important, but that isn't something I wanted you to worry about just yet. I just didn't want your attention on the brooch because..." Plagg hesitated as he rubbed his face into Adrien's hair trying to calm him in any way that he could.  
"It's a miraculous. The Peacock Miraculous. And your mother was Peachick. Fierce, loyal and so very kind. I only ever heard of her in passing." The look Adrien had in his face was one of awe and grief. As though he knew she was a hero and was sad he'd never witnessed her in battle.  
"You're definitely her son." Calixto smiled brightly startling a smile out of Adrien.  
"She was the best of the best. I'm proud to be her son."   


Adrien lied awake in bed for several hours. Plagg was curled up against his collar bone purring gently as if still trying to sooth him. Jinx was tucked into his left side idly toying with a broken cellphone. He was breaking it little by little, each time a wave of energy passed through it.  
He remained a steady yet silent rock that kept him from drowning in a sea of emotions.  
It was because of this steady reassurance that he was leaving that Adrien finally worked up the courage to leave his room at three a.m.  
Plagg slipped into his shirt while Jinx vanished from human perception as he sat upon Adrien's shoulder.  
Adrien found his father working in his study and softly knocked on the door. He looked up at Adrien in shock.   
"Adrien, what are you doing out if bed so late?" Adrien pretended not to see him hide the book containing knowledge of the Miraculous as he stood up to gather his work.  
  
"Father... I know." He stated simply. His father paused in gather up his work and sat down heavily. His gaze a heavy weight as he stared at Adrien as if he had disobeyed him once again.  
He stood up and walked to the painting that he had commissioned for her and pulled it out. He opened his vault and pulled something out holding it to his chest tightly. He gestured for Adrien to come closer to which he shook his head. His father walked over to him instead and reached out for Adrien's hand. He deposited something onto it and looked heartbroken when Adrien looked up at him without any accusation, only acceptance.  


Adrien took one look at his father's crushed look and felt his eyes water. He wanted to ask, no, he wanted to demand an explanation. Why had he kept this secret from Adrien?   
His mom, she was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
Viper sneezed into a map but was instantly puzzled when no Trace of Skull was found. No one had ever been able to hide from their brand of scrying.  
"Well?" Asked Reborn impatiently, Viper glanced at him In disgust. One of their own was missing and rather than wanting to find him to see if he was alright, he wanted to use him as a punching bag.  
Viper would be the first to admit that they used Skull but never to simply abuse him. The others took this civilian for granted but Viper knew, he was possibly the deadliest of them all. If he ever decided to unsheath those claws of his.  
  
Fon took on the night life of Paris and wondered where Skull would go in a place like this. There was no single place that stood out to him and that made him wonder, did he really know the Cloud?  
He even really knew him. Certainly not Reborn or Colonello. They tormented the inverted Cloud.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random trivia for this fic:  
> The weapon's for each miraculous user is different. Skull's changed form multiple times until it settled for metallic claws that could launch cables for both hands. Amaterasu's was a giant fan.  
> Amaterasu was the heir of a small time famiglia and everyone in her family was wiped out.


	6. Crack Interlude: Awaken Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a first, but apparently it could happen? Animals with higher intelligence could be akumatized. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unspecified timeline. But definitely after chapter 5.

Oodako cared greatly for Skull even though the human was not of aquatic nature like he was. His human made all the effort to give him everything he needed.

He especially had great fun attacking the small humans on the isle even if it lead to his tiny human sulking.  
He never blamed Oodako. Oodako was loved and cherished. Oodako was faultless in his human's eyes.

But Oodako was the only one who witnessed his human, battered and broken, piece himself together. Humans were the cause of all his human's pain.  
How were they the same species?  
Maybe his tiny human was not a human, but an octopus in the guise of a human!  
He only had four arms as opposed to the usual eight but he could change the texture of his skin and the color. He mostly preferred the white and purple color with the rough leathery texture.  
Yes, his tiny human was a tiny cephalopod.  


His fellow octopod was being used as entertainment for the humans. Oodako despises what they did to his fellow octopod.  
This human sport of catching to harm then release was taking it's toll.  
  
  
His tiny human shaped octopod had finally escaped and found another creature that was not human but similar to the dark, oddly textured floating creature.  
  
'Plagg' he was called.  
  
Oodako liked Plagg.  
  
Plagg liked Oodako and thanked him for watching over his fellow octopod. Oodako didn't care that Plagg called him Jinx and said he was human. Oodako knows that his 'Skull' was an octopus in the guise of a human.

"Oodako, we must play nice with the humans. We can't use our arms for harm against other humans that can't make fire." His tiny quasi human ordered sternly holding Oodako's arm. It was amusing to hear people call his arms 'tentacles.' even his quasi human called them tentacles when he felt that no one followed his orders.  
Tentacles scared the humans more than arms. Oodako had fun scaring the humans and crushing them beneath his arms.  
  
  
  
  
Oodako was furious! The yellow lionfish was here to take away the peace his quasi human had.  
Oodako was not going to allow the sport of catching and breaking to happen again.  
  
  
  
  
"An octopus? How is it that I am able to sense the feelings of an animal?" Hawkmoth queried once he released his transformation. Nooru peered out the glass before turning towards him.  
"Some animals have a higher level of intelligence than others. When that happens, they are able to comprehend the world around them. They can feel injustice, they can have the urge to strike back at humans."  
"Dark wings rise." Hawkmoth allowed his akuma to be his eyes and frowned when he saw the octopus staring at the Eiffel tower from a small tank on the roof top of restaurant.  
"Kraken, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to strike out at the very humans who spurned your hatred. All you have to do is give me Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous." He could feel the curiosity in the aquatic creature as it shifted to look around. He winced at the images that assaulted his mind.  
  
He can only assume that it was a form of agreement, he could not akumatize anyone without a contract.  
  
One that they had to be of sound mind to accept.  
Would the contract hold on this creature?  
  
  
  
  
"Uh... Me thinks it would be tentacruel of me to joke at a time like this." Ladybug shot him a deadpan stare. Chat Noir shrugged helplessly when they both turned back to the heavily armoured giant purple octopus wrapped around the Eiffel tower trying it's best to grab someone from a restaurant beside it.

This was a first for them, Fighting an akumatized animal. Hell, it wouldn't have been believed if it wasn't for the eye witness reports. It happened to fast to even be recorded.  
  
"Let's get Kraken M'lady." Chat Noir suppressed a laugh at her groan. The kraken roared and all Chat knew was pain as his very bones rattled as the noise reverberated throughout his entire being.  
"Chat! Chat!" Chat Noir could feel his Lady holding him up as he curled into himself covering his ears. She was talking fast and petting his hair as if to soothe him.  
"Go Ladybug! We don't have time-" he grit his teeth as he pulled his hands away from his ears and pulled out his staff. Heightened sense of hearing was now a drawback. Not that he was going to let it slow him down. He had a feeling it was Jinx's familiar that had been akumatized, which made this personal.  
  
  
  
Ladybug could see the pain on Chat's face as he pulled his hands away from his flattened ears. He growled low in his throat as his eyes narrowed on the purple octopus akuma. She pulled out her yoyo and launched herself towards the restaurant where several people were trapped and being toyed with by the so called Kraken.  
"Everyone, please evacuate when Chat Noir and I distract the Kraken!" Ladybug called out as she spotted a toddler wearing a suit using a water gun to aim at the Kraken. She didn't want him irritating it and catching it's attention so she used her yoyo to take the gun away. She tossed the gun into a vase of roses and watched a Chat Noir vault clean over the Kraken and roll into the restaurant.

  


He stiffened when he rose to his feet, eyes roaming over all the people glancing at those near the toddler. He glanced up at the Kraken and sprinted towards her with barely controlled panic. His arm was around her waist while the other had his staff out and extending upwards. He peered down at the people in the restaurant with mistrustful eyes.

  
"I've got an idea M'lady, you go ahead and pull out that miraculous of yours." She was deposited on to the roof of the building beside the restaurant and Chat was catapulting himself onto the Kraken's head.

  
  
  
  
Chat Noir peered at the arm bands and counted the eight arms aloud before using his Staff as a conductor's instrument. He saw Kraken was intrigued and tried to mimick the movements of his baton. Chat Noir began walking to the back of Kraken's head and felt the giant octopus turn to follow him. Good, now the blistering sun and other tiny flickers of nonwarmth were out of sight out of mind. So long as he kept the protective cephalopod from catching sight of the one who caused his rage, they had a chance.  


Chat heard the revving of a motorcycle and dropped his baton as Ladybug came flying over to him on a motorcycle and her yoyo having used it as leverage to get to him. Her finger was pointed at the third arm on the octopus as it came towards her. Chat could see her fear, but he knew no harm would come to her.  
  
Oodako was used as a ramp by Jinx many times. It was simply routine for him to assist, just as he was going to do for Ladybug.  
  
As soon as the third arm was close Chat Noir knew what he had to do as he crouched low.  
"Cataclysm!" He cried out leaping forward to touch the metal band only to be caught by his tail and gently deposited onto the Eiffel tower. His hand came in contact with the metal warping it just as Ladybug was about to land on it. Chat winced as she was suddenly on death defying stunt.  
"Ladybug!" He cried out as she was sent flying into the air when she ended up on a piece of metal twisted into a corkscrew. He didn't have to worry long as a purple arm was catching her and the motorcycle with gentleness and care he wouldn't have thought possible if he hadn't taught those arms to play piano.  
  
That was it! Piano and motorcycle!  
  
"I have an idea Ladybug." He chirped brightly as he rushed to her side with his staff in hand.  
"I'll conduct your tricks, and oo- the Kraken will assist your stunts. His akuma is on the third arm band right?" She nodded and he winced when his ring gave a warning.  
  
  
"Chat, I'll keep it busy until you get back." Chat looked at her serious face and wanted to blurt out that this was his friend, and he wouldn't hurt anyone. But he was akumatized which meant he was going to be after their miraculous. Which Oodako showed no signs of doing even when he had the chance.  
"Just don't let him face the restaurant, that's what set him off right?" He prodded wanting her to promise him. She nodded and gave him a slight push when his ring gave another warning.  
  
  
  
"That's Oodako isn't it?" Adrien asked Plagg as they watched Ladybug pop a wheelie. Plagg floated closer with a hum.  
"Even animals can become heroes. We once had a panda become a wielder. He used to be the Great Guardian." Adrien was worried for Jinx who had gone to Italy to retrieve the Dragon Miraculous. Oodako had been left behind for safety and yet Adrien knew that once Jinx left France he would be visible to those that hurt him.  
"Your Chaos is still shielding Jinx. As long as you keep the current of it running throughout your body he will be safe." Plagg told him drawing Adrien's attention to his sparking hand.  
"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien became Chat Noir.

  
  
  
Ladybug tossed the motorcycle into the air thankful that it was lightweight and she had her strength enhanced by her miraculous otherwise it would have been impossible to throw it.  
Chat was on the small octopus the second it had been cured. He was fussing over it and being fussed over.  
He glanced around with dread in his eyes as a group of citizens watched from behind a blockade.  
"Chatton, do you know this octopus?" He froze like a deer in headlights even as the octopus wrapped it's tentacles around his head.  
"Kind of...?" He smiled guilty as one hand came to rest on the arm guard that had been fixed by her miraculous.  
"Listen, can we talk about this some other time. I really need to go!" He shouted as he began sprinting away, the octopus camoflauging with his suit as he jumped into the air using his staff.  
"I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what's been going on Chat." Ladybug sighed softly hearing her miraculous give a warning. He'd tell her if it was serious.  



	7. Naming Every Shade Of Grey Has Left Us Colorblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was brought before the Great Guardian to impart his knowledge of flames.  
> He witnesses the wrath of Plagg instead.  
> Wang Fu begins to realize that he was wrong. He had greatly misjudged the previous Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: colorblind by Hands Like Houses  
> I'm sorry this took forever!!! Wang Fu would not cooperate with me! And Plagg was a little shit. Had to tone him down.

Adrien had grieved a long time ago.  
He'd run out of tears to shed over the loss of his mother. He just hadn't realized how much it would hurt to see his father pull away from him even more after having the truth confirmed.  
"It's not your fault, it never was." Chat cradled his head on his tiny lap. "Humans... process grief in differing ways." He continues softly petting his hair as Adrien curled up onto his side hugging his pillow to his chest.  
It was a cold comfort at best.  
Adrien would take it.  
  
  
"I have the next three days free. No school... No work..." Chat stated numbly entering the room after breakfast. Skull met Plagg's eyes with a grim look of determination. This would not do, this idleness.  
After all the emotional rollercoaster that was yesterday, idleness would only lead to uncontrolled outbursts.  
"Can you still go out?" Asked Plagg as he prodded Chat further into the room so he could sit down. He looked as if a stiff wind would drop him. Chat's head bobbed down briefly in agreement as he sat on the couch. Green eyes, not like hers, sparked with intensity as he stiffened and shot to his feet.  
He paced a straight line in panicked frenzy.  
Hands clenched tightly as he pawed his throat in agitation.  
He growled low in his throat as he whipped around.  
"I need to get out of here!" He cried out. Skull instantly recognized the gesture for what it was. He nodded to Plagg and watched Chat transform before leaping out the window. Skull followed at a distance, not wanting him to feel caged in even further.  


After ten minutes of leaping and scaling after Chat, the urge to flee from his confines slowly faded as he began to slow down.  
Chat found a nice roof to lay on where he'd be hidden from sight and just slumped to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings.  
He sighed, deflating until he was a puddle in human form.  
Skull approached slowly and knelt down a few feet away with his hands clasping his knees. Chat's storm and cloud secondaries were making it so he was agitated by everything at best.  
Or seconds away from turning him volatile at worst.  
Skull needed to tread carefully. Or he'd light a fuse that should not be lit in Chat Noir. He cautiously began weaving an illusion around them, aware that Chat Noir was flame sensitive while Charm was not.  
  
  
  
"Lightning flames are green, their attribute is hardening. They are meant to take the hardest hits and dish them back twice as hard. Like a shield with a rebound effect." Chat-Jinx spoke softly, carefully keeping his gaze averted and posture open.  
"Not all flame users are the same, though a majority suffer the same traits. Its referred to as classic flames. What I have... Are inverted flames. Meaning i don't behave as Clouds should." Chat- Jinx laughed though it sounded wrong to his ears. He turned his head so his cheek was on the floor of the roof so he could look at Jinx. His shoulders slumped down as if being dragged down by some unseen weight.  
"Its only inverted Skies and Clouds that are looked down on. For some reason." The bitterness in his eyes hurt to look at. It didn't belong on his face. Chat thought irritably feeling his tail twitch with his thoughts. Jinx caught sight of his tail and the bitterness faded into a small fond smile.  
  
  
"Someone hurt you... didn't they." Chat whimpered at the thought reaching for Jinx. Jinx inched forward, patiently, asking permission with every inch. Jinx held out his hand when he was within reaching distance and intertwined their fingers.  
"The ones cursed with you... They did this." Chat felt his heart ache as he realized Jinx had been suffering all alone for decades. Green, purple, and red sparks danced between them as Chat vowed to never abandon his past life/brother.  
He wasn't going to pity him. Or swear vengeance at the injustice he's faced. It happened in the past and Jinx was here with him and Plagg now. Chat wasn't going to let them take him away.

Skull felt warmth and fondly thought that this new Chat Noir was trult a good kid. He felt sorrow for Skull and did not pity him as many would. His suffering has tempered his reactions and taught him to see others in pain. Charm was an apt name for this boy with a heart of gold.  
"It's in the past. I don't see them all that much these days." Skull touched his arm feeling the ever present ache that never faded away. "Scars just take time to heal, though some never truly fade away the pain is less than what it once was." Chat rolled onto his back and snuggled Skull to his chest. He relaxed feeling safe.  
  
"Skies are the leaders, purity of flames are highly coveted and there a few Skies out there. My Lady was a Sky. Her harmony was the only one i could call home." Skull sighed softly rubbing his cheek into Chat's shoulder. "Harmony is the feeling of belonging, safety, joy. The good times and the bad times, thats their attribute." Chat purred curling into his side so that his knees touched his elbows.  
"I'm right here." He murmured softly as if sensing the pain of the next topic. Skull giggled when Chat's tail wrapped around them and wondered about the sight they made. He was glad he hid them as a precaution when a woman peered out her window with a confused look on her face. She shrugged and shut the window.  
"Sun flames are yellow, their attribute is activation. Healers." Skull was too warm to feel scared. He didn't even shiver at the thought of Senpai like he usually did. This was nice. It felt like home.  
"Sun users rarely, if ever get sick. Their bodies make it difficult to drug them. Or poison them. Pretty much indestructible because of their healing. They always have energy to go on." Skull opened his eyes, when has he closed them? He curled his flames inwards sensing the on coming storm. Fon could choke on his tea if he thought Skull would willingly return with him or hand over Charm.  
  
  
"Jinx?" Chat could feel the urge to cause havoc rising in Jinx and wondered how he could feel this. He could see small cracks forming around them and spreading outward in a straight line. He could taste destruction in the air, could feel it in his bones. His teeth ached with the heavy scent, his throat vibrated with what he realized was a growl. Jinx sighed reeling in his chaos.  
"You should go see the Great Guardian now." Chat sat up auickly looking down at Jinx feeling hurt.  
"No, this isn't. I'm not leaving or going to lead anyone away. I am hidden from them, see this?" Jinx said showing a pacifer glowing in an almost subdued manner. Soon that faded and it was just a pacifer and Chat knew this was important.  
"I'm only asking that you go to the Great Guardian so that you can give him this information as quickly as possible. I have no doubt he has not managed to gather the information about Dying Will Flames. I don't want anyone else to suffer the way my Lady and I have." Jinx spoke earnestly, hands holding Chat's as he implored him to believe him.  
He believed him. That was the only reason he let go.  
"Plagg, claws in." Adrien peered at Plagg who nodded his head. Jinx smiled and he felt the briefest sensation of something like oil sliding down his hair but he didnt see or feel anything.  
"It's an illusion... I'm surprised you felt that. It'll hold until you reach the Great Guardian." Jinx explained with a worried look on his face. Adrien could tell he was worried about his ability to sense flames carrying over from the transformation but Adrien could hardly tell the strange sensation was there. It was like he could feel it before but his senses dulled and it was barely noticeable now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Adrien called out poking his head into the room with Plagg tucked into his shirt. Plagg popped out and grabbed Adrien's hand to drag him further in.  
"Great Guardian, we have news that you should hear." Plagg called out as an old man in a Hawaiian shirt entered the room. Adrien stiffened at the sight of the old man.  
"Wait, you're the Great Guardian?" The old man smiled at him.  
"Yes. I chose you to be Chat Noir, you proved yourself to be worthy of the mantle. I'm glad i chose right this time." Adrien could feel something happening. His ears popped and everytbing sounded as if it was coming from underwater. Everything seemed to slow down as he looked at Plagg. He had no expression on his face but everything in him screamed at him that he was about to lose everything. He saw the Great Guardian continue unaware of the danger behind him.  
  
'I only got it wrong once. It won't happen again.'  
  
Plagg had never been more furious then now when he heard the Great Guardian speak of his previous user in that manner.  
  
  
Had he not learned his lesson?  
  
  
"Plagg!" Adrien cried out as a thick cloying atmosphere suddenly engulfed them and began to make it difficult to breathe. It clung to him like a new layer of skin reeking of death, of despair.  
Of decay and rot.  
Already he could see the tatami mats of the floor disintegrating beneath their feets.  
Adrien's hands clapped around Plagg, as though he'd just realized that Plagg was the cause of unwarranted destruction.  
Adrien bowed his head over his hands and dropped to his knees so that he was wrapped thoroughly around Plagg as though shielding him from his own anger. He wasn't trying shielding the Great Guardian the way the other kwamis that appeared were.  
No, his only focus was on Plagg.  
He didn't want Plagg to lose himself.  
After all, beings of darkness were always misunderstood for being sinister beings even though they were necessary. He didn't want Plagg carrying anymore pain on his shoulders.  
Plagg didn't need any unnecessary burdens.  
He ignored the burning and sizzling of his skin as raw unfiltered power wafter out of the ring in reaction to Plagg's unadulterated fury. He wouldn't remove the ring, he wouldn't refuse Plagg. They were partners through good and bad.  
This was no exception, Plagg wouldn't hurt him.  
He cluld feel the cataclysm without the filter of his ring leaking into the air. Purple, red and green sparks bounced merrily across his fingers, down to his wrist and elbow. Slowly but steadily the sparks made their way to his chest and he knew without a shred of doubt that it would be catastrophic if they reached his heart. He picked up the thread of chaos and used it to push back the sparks.  
  
  
"Plagg." Adrien grunted as sweat poured down his face. He grit his teeth as sparks moved towards his shoulders and Plagg forced himself to remove Adrien's ring. Adrien's look of pained relief and shock was the last thing he saw as Adrien paled. 

  
  
  
That was a fully powered cataclysm unfiltered. Raw chaos and destruction was intoxicating. Skull stumbled forward in drunk stupor. He absently wished that he'd brought his helmet with him but had left it behind and regretted it now. Plagg was furious.  
The Great Guardian missteped in Plagg's presence. Or maybe overstepped his boundary? Skull collapsed onto the floor of a roof hed been using to spy on Fon. This wasn't good.  
He couldn't move.  
He was in view if Fon went onto the balcony.  
He was burning up from the inside. Everything breath of air sent sharp needles into his lungs. Every exhale was like a bucket of cold water being expelled from his lungs.  
His ears popped and the cloud of destruction hanging in the air like an omen winked out of existence.  
  
  
Skull skidded to a stop outside the building he sensed Plagg and Charm in. Plagg's presence was muted. Amd Charm's was like a small wisp of flame on the verge of being extinguished.  
"Charm! Plagg!" Skull cried out as he dashed into the room. He didnt care that the Great Guardian was there. What did he care? The only ones who mattered needed him.  
"Calixto?" Skull flinched but said nothing as he took in Charm's pale complexion. His hand was from the tips of his fingers to an inch past his elbow was black. Like the imprint of his arm band.  
"I'm going to fix this Charm." Skull grabbed Charm's hand watching the sparks of light and began to pull. He could see the curse resisting him and moving upwards towards Charm's heart and growled. No! He confined his curse to the shape of the arm band, he could do the same to Charm and then take it away.  
  
  
  
Wang Fu had once again ignited the fury of the kwami of destruction. Only this time, the one paying the price was the holder of the cat miraculous instead of the other kwamis. Adrien Agreste had fainted after the ring had been removed from his finger. Plagg had looked devastated as he was sucked into the miraculous. Wang watched the kwamis part and made his way towards the unconscious teenager.  
"Master, his arm!" Wazz cried out drawing his attention to right hand. His ring finger was pitch black, and the darkness was spreading up his arm. Life seemed to be leached out of his face and his breathing nearly stopped.

  
  
The door burst open and a small child rushed into the room. The wild look in his eyes faded slightly at the sight of Adrien before horror over took him.  
"Charm! Plagg!" Suddenly Wang was taken back to the time he ripped away the Cat Miraculous from the previous user. The despair and horror in those grey eyes. The purple eyes that filled with tears as earrings were handed over to Tiki.  
"Calixto." The small child flinched but was beside Adrien cradling his arm in his small hands with terror on his face. His brows furrowed and his lips turned downwards as a steely glint of determination entered his eyes. The small sparks of red, green, and purple that had sparked into existemce upon contact turned into waves of electricity.  
"I'm going to fix this Charm." He muttered. The darkness started spread and Wang made to pull the stupid fool away from the unconscious teen when the darkness began to recede.  
Calixto's sleeves smouldered as his eyes took on an unearthly hue. He growled low in his throat a snarl twisting his lips as the arcs of light began to form rings on his left arm where he could see a pitch black band the size and shape of the previous medium for the Cat Miraculous. The band began to grow, it engulfed his wrist while the stain on Adrien rescinded.  
"I fear I may have been to hasty in my misjudgment of Calixto." Wang swallowed roughly seeing the pain Calixto was putting himself through all wothout a complaint or reward.  
He cried out as his fingers turned pitch black but grit his teeth and continued until there wasn't a speck of darkness tainting Adrien. Adrien slowly awoke as Calixto curled over his arm dry heaving.  
"Jinx!" He pulled Calixto onto his lap. He bit his lip as one hand hovered over Calixto's left arm.  
"What do I do? How can I help?" He pleaded on the verge of tears.  
"It's fine." He hissed through clenched teeth, sweat ran down his cheeks like tears but he shed no tears.  
"You're the Great Guardian right? Please help him! I'll do anything, just make it stop." Adrien begged as he cradled Calixto to his chest. Wang felt a deep remorse for his thoughtless actions back then. He'd thoroughly misjudged one of his charges. No wonder Plagg had tried to smite him, Plagg maybe overprotective of his kittens, but he'd never allow his wielder to turn against the world the way Patience had.

He'd allowed her to vent bur never harm.  
"I can not help him. This is something that only he can fix. He must forgive himself." Wang spoke softly as he placed his hand over Calixto's forehead. Dazed amethyst eyes looked at him before flinching away. Adrien inhaled sharply and pulled away from him subtly turning away to run.  
"I need to go. Now." Adrien bent down and scooped up his miraculous without once breaking eye contact. Wang didn't move, but he allowed his regret to show on his face, he never wanted to be feared. But it seems Calixto had much to fear and that fear transferred over to Adrien. He has no doubt Plagg never forgave him.  
  
  
  
  
Plagg felt consumed by guilt. Calixto was drenched in sweat curled around his arm. Adrien was pacing back and forth, exchanging dried towels for wet ones every few minutes.  
"I hurt you, both of you." Adrien glanced at him from beside Calixto with a worried frown.  
"It wasn't on purpose. And I didn't want you to do something that you'd regret." Adrien rubbed his ring as Calixto's arm sparked. It looked violet now.  
"Is it getting better?" He asked hope wavering as another spark appeared linkong the two sparks together.  
  
  
It took until six in the evening for the dsrkness to recede back into its original state as an arm band. But then Adrien had eaten dinner, showered, organized al of his collections. And wasted an hour trying to make himself play the piano before setting up his phone to play instead.  
"Jinx?" Adrien called softly drawing Plagg from his contemplative state of mind. Plagg floated closer and huffed indignantly when Oodako snatched him out of the air. Again.  
"Told you... I was fine." He mumbled sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fon glanced about in paranoia. Everywhere he'd been, there was been some type of accident. The balcony of one building falling. A lampost mysteriously corroded fell over. The chair he'd been sitting on fell apart. A girl on her way to school dropped baked goods on him. And then the roof of the building across from him had caved in due to water damage.  
He couldnt find Skull anywhere. The pacifier was a dead end. It didnt even glow anymore.  
"No luck on my end." Fon whispered into his phone as he glanced around again. The line cut and he glanced at his phone with a look of irritation. His serenity was being tested.  
He took a sip of his tea and promptly choked when a bus slammed into street front end down a foot away from him.  
"Give me you miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir!" A fairy cackled wildly as two costumed vigilantes touched down beside the bus. Fon observed the two trying to look at them but every time he focused on them he found himself distracted. This was why Skull had been sent to observe. He had been the only one to notice that they were teenagers. The others, himself included, found themselves unable to focus for more than a few seconds at a time but they retained none of the information that they gleaned.


End file.
